The Love Hate Triangle
by Krazy Kara
Summary: Hermione Ron and Draco are transported to an uncharted island without any way to escape, how are they going to learn to deal? HermioneRon  HermioneDraco which one does she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Hate Triangle**

**Disclaimer for entire story ****Everything**** is owned by J.K. Rowling, except the plot; that's mine.**

Hermione neared platform 9 and ¾ taking long strides, she was needless to say a bit anxious to see her two male comrades. This was to be her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was planning to make it the best school year ever. Her parents trailed behind her about half of a step, her father carrying her luggage and her mother becoming a bit teary eyed over the fact that the next time she would lay eyes on her daughter she would be 17 and an adult by wizarding standards.

Hermione was dressed casually in some jeans and a tight fitting shirt, her hair was hanging around her face in loose curls. It was no longer bushy but had become quite beautiful, flowing down to the middle of her back. Despite her now sleek hair and normal sized teeth Hermione was still Hermione, and she was worried. She had stopped listening to her mother's rant about how much they were going to miss her and was focused on getting to the barrier as soon as possible, she was eager to see her friends.

She was almost to the barrier separating her from the magnificent Hogwarts express when a certain rude and arrogant blonde boy deliberately strode up from behind her and shouldered her so hard she was sent sprawling to the ground. Hermione's butt hit the ground hard and she let out a sound of pain. As her father helped her up she spotted the person who had pushed her. He was strutting towards the barrier without a care in the world and as he was about to go through he turned back and smirked at her his grey eyes flashing. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared with vengeance after the boy as he walked through the barrier.

"Draco Malfoy," she hissed to herself, "You will not ruin my last year." And with that said she pecked both of her parents on the cheek, hurriedly said goodbye, grabbed her luggage and dashed through the barrier after him. She saw him right away; he was standing in the middle of a pack of Slytherin girls who were all exclaiming how wonderful he looked with his hair longer. It now hung almost to his defined jaw line. It seemed he had grown over the summer as well and was over 6' he towered over most of the girls in the circle around him but Pansy Parkinson had apparently grown over the summer because she was only around 4 or 5 inches shorter than him. She had her boney arm linked through his and was gazing at him with a look full of awe. Hermione scoffed loudly, and caught the attention of Draco who had been giving the girls a detailed description of his summer in Paris. He looked over at Hermione and raised one eyebrow almost as a challenge. She quickly stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

She noticed Ron's vibrant hair immediately and made her way over to him, and to Harry who was mumbling something to Ginny about his cousin Dudley. Hermione hugged Ron and then Harry and then beamed at them both.

"I've missed you both so much!" she said brightly, "This year is going to be the best yet. I'm so excited about being Head Girl."

"We've missed you too Hermione." They said in unison. And then Ron stepped closer to her and blushed slightly.

"You look great Hermione and you definitely deserved to get Head Girl." He said almost shyly, and gave her a small smile which she returned. They boarded the train and entered a compartment with Neville and Luna who had started going out over the summer. The group congratulated them and then they started talking about the summer.

"So how was your summer Ron?" Hermione asked interrupting him from staring at her, "You must have grown a foot!" He shook his head but smiled.

"Only a few inches, but I am now officially the tallest Weasley!" He exclaimed punching his fist into the air as if he had done something spectacular. The others laughed.

"Well done Ron," Harry said thumping him on the back, "Now maybe Fred and George will leave you alone, all you have to do is threaten to step on them." The group laughed harder at this and Ron's ears turned slightly pink but he laughed as well. Soon enough they were almost to Hogwarts so everyone changed and Ron stuffed the rest of his chocolate frogs into his mouth. Hermione watched out the window as the Hogwarts castle came into view as a spec in the distance and then the train stopped telling them that they had arrived. Everyone shuffled out of the train and as she was walking to the carriages with Harry and Ron who had begun talking about Quidditch she spotted Draco again. He was staring at her with the utmost loathing in his eyes and so she decided the best way to torture him would be to be nice to him for a change so she smiled prettily at him and stepped into her carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Hate Triangle- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Just for the record I'm going to update this story whenever I feel like it and don't have a ton of homework, today is one of those days. ****Yay****I think…and Thanks to the people that have read what I have up so far, I know it's not much and I would love some of your ideas/critiques for the story or just the way I write. It's my first ****fic**** so give me a break. And We're off, like a herd of turtles and a cloud of dust**

Once they were all seated in the carriage it started rolling towards the castle. Hermione had stopped listening to Harry and Ron's conversation which had evolved into a quarrel about Wizard's Chess and instead she had pulled a book from her robes and begun reading it.

Ron had, in passing told Luna that he _always_ beat Harry at Wizard's Chess which was an unmistakable fact but Harry who did not want to sound like he was a complete failure at the game insisted that he had beaten Ron a few times here and there. Ron laughed at his comment and insisted Harry must have lost his marbles.

Harry did not find Ron's reply funny in the slightest, and so he loudly challenged Ron to a game up at the castle where he would _supposedly_ teach Ron a thing or two about how to properly win a game of Wizard's Chess. Ron Laughed loudly clutching his stomach. Looking up from her book Hermione decided this had to be stopped as Ron was about to reply. She slammed her book shut, making a loud thump that reverberated off the walls of the carriage, and everyone turned to face her.

"I have had quite enough of this nonsense!" Hermione said sternly glancing back and forth from Harry to Ron. "You are not first years. You are nearly adults and you are supposed to be acting as role models for the younger students."

"Bu-,"Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"You have no excuse Harry, you know very well you could never beat Ron at chess," Ron smirked over at Harry and then Hermione turned her eyes on him. "And you," she said glowering at Ron whose smile quickly faded, "should not brag about your chess skills in such a childish manner." She looked at them both once more and sighed, "You two are never going to change are you?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes and smiling slightly. They looked up from their feet and grinned broadly at her.

"Never." Harry and Ron said together looking from Hermione's amused face to each other's. Harry and Ron quickly apologized to one another and began planning which food they would get first.

"I'm gonna have the chicken and a whole mountain of mashed potatoes with plenty of gravy." Ron said licking his lips, "Hogwarts has the best food in the world. Sometimes I think I should become a teacher just so that I could eat here everyday of my life." He looked dreamily out the window towards the castle rubbing his stomach.

Hermione broke out in laughter along with everyone else in the carriage and she immediately felt better, the knot in her stomach loosened slightly. '_It's great to be laughing with friends __again;__ I'm going __to miss them all so much__ after this year is over.' _Hermione thought looking around at her smiling friends. Abruptly the carriage came to a stop and the sudden change in motion sent Hermione flying into Ron's lap across from her. She looked up embarrassed her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Sorry Ron." She mumbled softly as he helped her up.

"No problem 'Mione." Ron said smiling at her. She looked into his eyes for a second and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. '_I love the way she looks at me with all that love in her eyes__'_He thought dreamily before Hermione quickly pulled on his arm dragging him out of the carriage.

"Come on Ron! I want to see who head boy is! I hope its Ernie since you and Harry didn't get it." Hermione said excitedly, practically ripping his arm off as she pulled him towards the others who were nearing the large oaken doors. The walked through the doors and into the great hall which was bustling with all of the students. The made it through the crowd and found some seats next to Harry, Neville and Luna. Hermione sat through the sorting barely able to contain herself; she was fiddling with her hands and looking around at the other students trying to solve the mystery of the Head Boy.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms to his students as if to embrace them all in a hug.

"Welcome students new and old!" Dumbledore boomed to the filled hall. "I'm looking forward to a great year full of fun. "Some students snickered at this but Dumbledore went on as if he had not heard. "This year we will be having a Halloween Ball and a Spring Ball, the Halloween Ball will be for all years, but the Spring Ball will be for the 7th years and whoever they choose to bring with them as dates. The Spring Ball shall be planned by the Head Boy and Girl and they are," He paused to make sure that he had everyone's attention and continued.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!!! Would you two please stand so that those who do not know you can learn who to go to for help." Hermione's legs were shaking and she had curled her hands into fists. She stood slowly not taking her eyes from Malfoy's smirking face. Hermione never took her eyes from him and he didn't look away from her either. She knew Dumbledore had continued speaking but right now all she could do was stare enraged at Draco Malfoy, her tormentor. _'How can Dumbledore do this to me?'_ She thought still shaking. _'This ferret can't handle being Head Boy, he doesn't have the brains or determination or moral fiber! This has to be a mistake__'_She sat down slowly at the same time as Malfoy not removing her unblinking eyes from his.

Draco studied her reaction with his normal smirk; he had known she would be upset and not unjustifiably so. He had been cruel but she was a mudblood and she didn't deserve to kiss his feet let alone share a dorm with him and stand next to him as Head Girl. He was not surprised that she had been chosen for Head Girl, however, he had known she would get the position, although she was a Mudblood she was the smartest witch in school and one of Dumbledore's favorites.

Hermione let her head fall into her hands and tried to clear her thoughts. Harry and Ron were trying to comfort her. Ron was rubbing her shoulder while Harry told her that if Malfoy so much as blinked threateningly in her direction he would kill him but their words did nothing to reassure her, she realized that her perfect year was going to be ruined by Draco Malfoy's constant presence, there was no escape.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, would you please REVIEW!**** (Ha, I rhymed.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Hate Triangle- Chapter ****3**

**A/N: ****Ahhhhhhh****! No Reviews****I won't update again unless somebody reviews…well I might, but I would love some reviews****..anything****plz**** But ****anywho**** I hope you like this chapter. And ****We're**** off, like a herd of turtles and a cloud of dust…**

Hermione picked at the food on her plate without emotion. While she would normally be stuffing her face and laughing with her friends she felt very unsettled at the moment. _'No__, not unsettled.__ I will not be a__ffected by that scum.'_ She thought looking up from her plate glancing at the boy sitting across the hall who was eating everything in sight.

Hermione didn't want to look at that face; it made her feel dizzy and slightly nauseous. _'I should not have to put up with him for an entire year, but I'll do it, and I will be civilized as one can be to Malfoy I will show him who the bigger person is.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dinner plates, which were piled high with delicious entrees, disappearing off the fine wooden tables to be replaced by a tremendous number of sweets. The first years squealed in delight and began attacking the deserts as if it were the first time they had eaten sugar.

Hermione sighed heavily remembering her first feast and look at Harry and Ron who were putting so much food into their faces she was surprised that their heads didn't explode from the pressure.

"You know you don't have to eat that fast." She stated pointedly watching them with an amused smile. They always knew how to brighten your day, without even trying. They both looked up at her and grinned sheepishly showing off their food caked teeth. Hermione scrunched her nose up in distaste and turned back to her own plate.

She scooped up some pudding and ate it without even tasting it; her mind was in another place entirely. The feast was soon over and the perfects were ushering the newly sorted first years to their respective houses and the other students were shuffling out as well.

As Hermione stood up to follow Ron and Harry from the hall her wrist was caught by a strong hand. She turned quickly around to see her captor and was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Fancy meeting you here," He said sneering down at her flushed face. Hermione pulled her arm from his tight grip and glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said through clenched teeth staring defiantly into his grey eyes.

"Well Mudblood I thought we might go to McGonagall to find out the location of our new dorm, but if you would rather sleep in the Great Hall then be my guest." Malfoy said smirking and gesturing towards the tables. She blushed slightly and huffed.

"There was no need to grab my arm." She said quietly massaging her wrist her eyes downcast. Hermione looked around the hall to spot McGonagall heading towards the doors. "Wait professor!" Hermione shouted across the hall, "Malfoy and I don't know where our new dorms are!" McGonagall turned and caught sight of Hermione and Draco, standing by the Gryffindor table and strode over to them her robes billowing out behind her.

"Come along then, I don't have much time." She said signaling them to follow her. They looked at each other, frowned in disgust and followed her up a few flights of stairs and down a long skinny corridor until they were standing in front of a portrait of an old wizard with bright orange robes.

"Oh, hello!" He said cheerily as they came to stand in front of him, "You must be the new Head Boy and Girl and what a nice pair you make." He said winking at them both and Hermione started to feel sick. "My name is Winston." McGonagall turned to face them both.

"I know you two are not the best of friends," She said slowly to which Draco snorted loudly and Hermione's frown deepened, "But you are to set an example for the rest of the students and so I there should be no bickering and carrying-on. I expect the best." And with that she turned and marched back down the corridor.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Malfoy said after the outline of McGonagall had disappeared,"We've always been the best of friends." He whispered into her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He stepped back and smiled at her shocked face then he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Maybe in your dreams Malfoy," Hermione attempted to say with vengeance but she stumbled over the words slightly making his smile grow wider. She glared at him and then turned around ignoring him completely. "Winston could you be a dear and tell us our password?" She said sweetly.

"Oh of course," He said hitting his palm to his forehead, "I forgot all about that when I was watching you two, it's like taking a trip down memory lane." Winston sighed and smiled dreamily. After a few seconds of waiting Draco snapped his fingers in front of the portrait who was staring off into space.

"We don't have all night you know." He said folding his arms over his muscled chest.

"Sorry sorry," He said snapping back to reality, "Your password is 'Unity'." Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco started laughing hysterically.

"I didn't think that old coot could get any crazier, but yet again he amazes me." He wiped fake tears from his eyes and looked at Hermione who was looking at him with annoyance. "What? You know Dumbledore is off his rocker, I mean the houses will _never_ be united." He said seriously running his hand through his hair.

"Have a little more faith." Hermione said turning back to the portrait. "Unity." She said clearly and her eyes widened as the portrait swung open to reveal their new quarters.

The room was large with high ceilings, there was a couch the represented in each of the 4 houses colors surrounding a giant fireplace. In the far corner there was a statue of a golden lion on its hind legs mouth open in a silent roar. There was a silver snake encircling its body its head resting on the lion's shoulder.

Hermione let out an audible gasp and her jaw dropped. "Amazing.." she whispered walking towards the statue. She outlined the lion's jaw which was around half a foot higher than the top of her head. "I'm going to like it here." She turned around to see Malfoy standing in front of the fireplace gazing at the flames.

The flames reflected in his sliver eyes and his white blonde hair fell lightly around his face. 'He looks so…" her thought trailed off as he turned to face her smirking.

"Admiring the view Granger?" He asked smiling slightly.

"I always love to admire the wildlife, ferret," Hermione said smirking and with that she ascended the spiraling red stairs to the right of the statue. He watched her until she disappeared at the top took one more look around the room and went the spiraling green staircase to the left of the fireplace.

Hermione entered her room and noticed immediately that it screamed Gryffindor as everything in the room was either red or gold. There was a king size bed in the center of the room with a large canopy overhead and it was covered in pillows. There was a desk on the right wall opposite the bed and a bookcase to the side of the desk.

She could see a clear door leading to a balcony and a large closet on the far side of the bed. There was a door closer to her which she found upon closer inspection led to her bathroom. Hermione walked into the bathroom slowly. It had a full length mirror on the opposite wall and a Jacuzzi tub in the center of the bathroom.

She walked back into her grand room and headed towards the balcony. The door opened soundlessly and she found that she had a clear view of the lake and she could even see the lights of Hogsmeade off in the distance. Hermione breathed in the night air and watched the moon silently. _'Maybe this year won't be so bad'_ Hermione thought and then she yawned loudly stumbling back into the room and collapsing on the soft bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE JOO. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I like to know what you think about the story. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile****I was just discouraged because no one was reading it…and we're off like a herd of turtles and a cloud of dust.**

**The Love Hate Triangle – 4**

A loud beep and a shower of sparks woke Hermione the next morning. After turning off her magical alarm clock she stretched and yawned loudly. '_This bed is so comfy…I don't know if I want to get up yet' _she thought sleepily.

Hermione rolled over and immediately saw her beautiful view out her balcony. The day was clear and bright and she could see the trees of the forbidden forest swaying in a light breeze. The alluring sight woke her out of her half-sleep state and she quickly hoisted herself from her oversized bed and made her way to her balcony.

She slid the door open slowly and walked to the rail. The breeze blew her hair around her face and she sighed at the sight of the magnificent lake with the suns rays gleaming on its surface.

Hermione's peaceful trance was interrupted by Malfoy as he snickered from his balcony. "Mudblood what happened to you?" He said looking her up and down, "You look like you just fought a nasty band of trolls." Malfoy laughed heartily, took a sip of his coffee and walked back into his room.

She sniffed loudly and walked back into her room to see what she looked like. After walking into the bathroom and looking at the mirror she couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was sticking up in odd directions and her clothes from yesterday were wrinkled and twisted around her body.

'_I must have looked utterly ridiculous.'_ She thought the whole situation was mildly amusing.

Hermione looked at the clock and realized she needed to get ready so she took a quick bath that smelled of lavender and picked out her clothes.

She had on a skirt and a blouse under her robes and she was happy to be wearing the trademark Gryfinndor tie again. The tangled mass that was her hair was now calm and she decided to put it up into a clip.

After adding some lip gloss to her lips Hermione was satisfied that she was presentable and she headed down for lunch, unfortunately for her, Malfoy chose that exact time to leave for breakfast as well.

Draco glared at Hermione as she scurried out of the portrait hole attempting to avoid him. He took long strides until he was by her side and smirked ahead.

"Looks like Granger is trying to look nice for the Weaselbee." He said casually acting as if they were having a civil conversation, "I don't think that's possible but I'll giving you some brownie points for trying."

Hermione gave him a death glare stopping in her tracks. "Look Malfoy," She drawled his name with a disgusted look on her face, "Whether we like it or not we were chosen as the Heads of the student body, and I think we should try to behave somewhat more maturely than the first years." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

He scoffed and walked to the Slytherin table without so much as a backwards glance.

'_I hate that boy.'_ Hermione thought bitterly watching him leave. She spotted Ron and Harry waving her over to a seat they had saved for her at the Gryfinndor table.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said in between stuffing his mouth with toast.

"What's up Hermione," Harry said looking at her curiously, "You don't look to happy on your first day back..You're usually ecstatic."

She sighed and grabbed a muffin off of a nearby plate, "The Slytherin Prince is just being annoying as always." She said and looked up to see Malfoy trying to prevent Parkinson from kissing him and couldn't help but smile.

'_Gotta__ love __Carma__,' _She thought nibbling on her muffin

Soon enough Professor McGonagall was handing out their class schedules. Hermione scanned hers before groaning loudly.

"Professor Binns this early in the morning," She said exasperated, "He'll put us all to sleep, and guess who we share the class with!? Those stupid slytherins.." She said heatedly looking up and glaring daggers at the whole Slytherin table.

"Don't worry Hermione I don't think they'll bother us much now that their so called Lord is dead," said Harry trying to look on the bright side.

"I say we just kill them all before class and then sleep through the lecture." Ron huffed as they walked out of the great hall towards the history of magic classroom.

"If only it were that simple.." Hermione said as she and Harry laughed at Ron's comment.

They entered the classroom and took their seats in the second to last row from the back. Being one to avoid doing work Draco sat in the last row right behind Hermione.

Noticing this Hermione cringed at the close proximity. Draco immediately noticed and loudly said for the class to hear, "Just being around me gives you the chills doesn't it Granger."

She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but was interrupted by Professor Binns beginning his lesson. She gave him a glare and turned around nudging Ron telling him to take notes.

Hermione spent the whole class trying to keep Harry and Ron from falling asleep. (Ron kept falling asleep on her shoulder which prevented her from taking notes so she finally just gave up on trying to keep them awake and attempted to take notes.) Her note taking was often disturbed by none other than Draco Malfoy laughing with his cronies behind her about how Potter and Weasel are being put to sleep by dull Granger.

Hermione was not amused and she was practically falling asleep during this particularly boring lesson. After the bell rand she practically booked from the classroom leaving a sleeping Ron and Harry behind without a second thought.

When they finally arrived in Transfiguration they were quite upset about Hermione leaving them.

"I'm sorry." She said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, "I just had to get out of there, it was a living nitemare."

Ron shrugged lightly, "I'm sure you had a good reason," He said looking down at her sympathetically.

"Thank you Ronald," Hermione said, "Glad to know someone understands." She said sending a mean look Harry's way.

"I still think you could have at least budged us, rather than leaving us to be woken up by the next class because we were in their seats.." Harry chimed in.

They didn't talk much through the rest of their classes and Hermione was relieved when the last bell rang. She hurried to the Head common room and set her homework on the table before her. She was getting ready to write an essay that was assigned in transfiguration when the portrait swung open and Draco Malfoy sauntered in looking displeased.

"Have a bad day?" Hermione asked sarcastically not looking up from her essay. He scowled in her direction.

"What's it to you Mudblood?" He asked sitting down on the couch across from her.

"I was just curious why the Slytherin Prince was in a bad mood.." She said innocently looking up at him with big eyes, "What happened? Did you loose your hair gel?"She said smirking at him from over her paper.

"Of course not, I always have extra." He said smirking back at her, his hair falling into his face. She raised an eyebrow at him without saying anything and continued working.

After about three minutes of him sitting there staring into the flames Hermione got annoyed, "Are you just going to sit there?" She scrunched up her nose, "Why don't you work on some homework, or at least read a book. You just sitting there is quite annoying." She said matter-of-factly.

Malfoy turned his head to look at her, "Sometimes you just need to have a little time to relax Granger." He said standing up, grabbing his bag and heading off to his room.

Hermione stared after him perplexed. Soon after she closed her book and headed upstairs for bed still thinking about what he had said to her.

**A/N****: Another Chapter up…Please Review my dear but few readers.**


End file.
